


loving from 6 feet under

by Indus_orr



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, POV Sollux, Sadstuck, sunk otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2061255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indus_orr/pseuds/Indus_orr





	loving from 6 feet under

Ii guth iit thtarted when ff diied, Ii blamed hiim even iif we where both there. We would fight all the tiime about nothiing. Ii hated hiim, and Ii guth around that tiime we had thome thexual tension. because every one commented on iit. But thoon iit would all change.

Actually Ii thiink we where at one of daveth partyth haviing one of our biiger fiihtth. When Karkat got thiick of uth and locked uth in a closet. we thtoped fiighting and thtarted to talk to each other. Ii guth we haven't talked iin a long time, because when we did all our feeliing thtarted to come out. The feeliingth about ff, feeliingth about the fight and the feelingth about uth. He was the fiirtht to say it " I think I wove you." Ii nearly fell off the Daveth amp ii was thiitiing on. The closet wath to thamll, tho Ii could not run when he leaned iin for a kiithh. although Ii don't remember tryiing to run. We where thtuckiing the closet for 4 hrth, before john let uth out.

We diid not to tell anyone. But thenthe we didn't fiight any more people figured iit out. We got a place together. Our relationship was odd, daytiime we where matespriitth and at niight Kiithmethiith. We would have party'th and everything was good.

Ii guth, well ii know he was self destructive but Ii would never iimagiine comiing home and, and, fiindiing purple blood from the liiviing room to the bathroom. Where he wath iin the bath tub, covered hiis own blood.

oh fuck,

ii miith hiim

.

"sowl"

Ed?

.

E-eri _i_ d _e_ n _?_

_._

_Please_ **don _'t go_**

**.**

.

_Please._


End file.
